Change me, Save Me
by Tainted Rose Wings
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a delinquent by day and a rock star by night but he has a dark secret that he kia Kuchiki looks like your average girl but she’s not.This tough talking, tomboy, rich girl is actually a vampire.IchiRu full summary inside.
1. Coincidental meeting

**Summary!!!!** Ichigo Kurosaki is a delinquent by day and a rock star by night. But he has a dark secret that he keeps. After his near death experience something changed with in him. Rukia Kuchiki looks like your average girl but she's not. This tough talking, tomboy, rich girl is actually a vampire. These two just happen to meet one night on a roof but neither knew what fate had in store for them.

**Disclaimer!!!!** I do not own bleach or any of the characters. Except the ones I created, so there! (Sticks out tongue)

**Warning!!!!!** Intense blood and gore, Violence, language, and maybe sex in later chapters

**Author's Note!!!!** This is my first Bleach fic that I'm changing the concept so…please bear with me. I got this idea when I was watching bleach and some vampire movie. So here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy it and please R&R. This is namely an IchixRu fanfic so it'll be Ichigo and Rukia pairing.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Demon and Ichigo talking"_

_Flashback_

_**Inside Ichigo**_

**Rukia's vampire powers**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Change Me, Save Me

~Rukia's POV~

I didn't realize the voice I was following was a male voice. All I knew was that it was painfully beautiful, making my cold heart feel as though it both fluttered and ached. I followed it to the roof of a building I was familiar with. The moon's pale glow enveloped him and I froze from shock and awe. It looked as though the moon's glow was caressing every part of him as though he was its lover. It was beautiful and haunting at the same time. I wanted to capture this moment and live in it forever. Little did I know I would meet him again and the words to the song as well as that haunting scene would always stay with me, haunting me.

Chapter 1- Coincidental meeting

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his orange spiky hair. His dark amber eyes closed for a minute as the memories of the past few minutes rushed back to him. He sighed and a little growl escaped his lips as he looked back at the unconscious guys on the floor. He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled at the gentle giant by his side.

"Sorry Chad. I totally blanked out. I guess I was venting alittle and I lost myself. Thanks for stopping me."

The teen boy who looked more like a man just gave him a small smile. He had wavy dark brown hair and gentle dark eyes that were a little innocent.

"It's okay Ichigo. Maybe we should leave though."

Ichigo finally noticed the sirens wailing and nodded his head as he and Chad ran through the alley. They jumped over walls and gates to make sure noone could follow them. Ichigo suddenly jumped a large old looking gate and came face to face with a black guard dog, namely a Doberman. At first both he and the dog just stared at each other completely shocked then a growl rose from the back of its throat.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!"

He chanted as he looked around before noticing he had lost Chad somewhere along the line. He turned back to watch the dog approaching him teeth bared ready to pounce. Suddenly a voice yelled,

"Hey! What's going on? Ryu, heel boy!"

Ichigo looked up to see a dark haired girl coming his way. She had purple blue eyes that stunned Ichigo. He saw the guarded curiosity in her eyes and cursed silently unsure of how he was gonna get out of this one. As she got closer her expression changed to shock while the dog backed away alittle.

"You…I know you. What are you doing here?"

Looking at her confused he realized her guard was down. Not even hesitating he whirled around and jumped the gate again and ran. He hesitated for a moment and looked back looking the girl in the eyes before running off again. Rukia was too shocked to even care about this predicament. She could not believe she had just seen the teen from the roof. Suddenly coming back to life she ran back to her house and grabbed her jacket going after him. She followed the way she saw him go and smelled his faint cologne that she caught a smell of.

She turned a corner and spotted him with another guy. He smiled at him before laughing. The older looking guy smiled gently at him before looking up and spotting her. Rukia gasped and his behind a corner of the building. She heard footsteps before the teen and his friend came infront of her. The orange haired boy had a scowl on his face as he said,

"You. Why are you following me? Who are you?"

Rukia glared at him before straightening up and saying,

"I don't believe this! You really don't remember me? We met that night on the roof. Though we didn't really talk."

* * *

A/N- Oh i'm awful ^^ I'll leave this little cliffhanger for you all. How do you think ichi will react to this, ne?

I'm sorry for my inexperience i hope you will enjoy this and like it. Please R& R it would be greatly appreciated. Again i hope you all enjoyed it i would also like to know if i should continue this.


	2. The mask

**Disclaimer!!!!** I do not own bleach or any of the characters. Except the ones I created, so there! (Sticks out tongue)

**Warning!!!!!** Intense blood and gore, Violence, language, and maybe sex in later chapters

**Author's Note!!!!** This is my first Bleach fic that I'm changing the concept so…please bear with me. I got this idea when I was watching bleach and some vampire movie. So here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy it and please R&R. This is namely an IchixRu fanfic so it'll be Ichigo and Rukia pairing.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Demon and Ichigo talking"_

_Flashback_

_**Inside Ichigo**_

**Rukia's vampire powers**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Change Me, Save Me

~Ichigo's POV~

I didn't realize she was there but then again I rarely ever notice my surrounding when I sing. I wanted to be alone that night so I had went to the roof. The dreams had come again and I didn't want to face the truth. I was changing and it wasn't good. I mused at the fact rarely anything scared me but when it comes to me I'm terrified. Something in me shifted when I realized I wasn't alone and I turned to look at her. I was astounded at the sight I saw before me. While I was bathed in the moons glow she was lit by actual light. She looked like an angel to me and I suddenly felt at peace. I knew I would remember her face no matter what. There was something about her that just struck a chord in me. As I ended my song while looking at her I stored this to memory and locked it away.

Chapter 2- The Mask

It took a while for Ichigo to understand what she meant. But as he looked her over the buried memory of that night came back. Ichigo looked at her shocked and realized she didn't look that different.

"You're the girl from that night on the roof."

Getting over his shock he scowled hiding the fact that he was happy to see her again. Looking her over he then said,

"You weren't suppose to hear that song. What were you doing there? And don't avoid my questions. Who are you and why are you following me?"

Rukia looked at him for a minute not sure whether she should tell or not. Looking at the older guy next to him she noticed her didn't seem intimidating at all. Looking at the teen from the roof she took a deep breath and began,

"I heard your voice and I …I like it. It was beautiful and…enchanting so I followed it. My names Rukia Kuchiki and I followed you because I remembered you. Satisfied? Now you answer my questions. Who are _you_? And what were _you_ doing there?"

Ichigo scowled as he realized she turned it around on him. But his eyes went wide when he remembered her last name. Glaring fiercely at her he said,

"So you're with that Kuchiki man. My names Ichigo Kurosaki my dad owns that building. I live in it. I was running from the cops and just happened to jump over your fence. It's nothing as extreme as your following me because you remembered me."

Rukia looked at him gapping when she heard his name. 'This teen was that weird mans son? And he's…rich!!!!' These kinds of thoughts ran through her head as she tried to process what he just said. Just as suddenly it came to a screeching halt when she heard him say 'cops'. Narrowing her eyes she asked suspiciously,

"Why were the cops chasing you? You're a rich kid so shouldn't they respect you."

Ichigo looked at her for a minute not saying anything then he snorted at her rolling his eyes. He motioned to his close and said,

"You really haven't taken my look in, have you?"

And he was right Rukia hadn't even looked at him. He wore dark blue baggy ripped jeans that barely hung to his hips, a black baggy t-shirt that barely covered his stomach. If he was to move his arms up they would show his abdomen and a little of his boxers. He had a red bandanna tied to his bicep and under one of the rips in his pants she could see the bandages on his thigh. One of the sleeves on his t-shirt was completely ripped of making it seem like a sleeveless. And finally he wore black leather fingerless gloves on both hands that also had no material where the knuckles were and scuffed sneakers. Though it was a noticeably raggedy look it fit him, making him look handsome and mysterious.

"I'm not the most decent rich guy. To put it in police terms I'm a delinquent and a menace and belong behind bars."

Rukia noticed the shift between both teens and the dark expression that was on Ichigo's face for a moment. Rukia's mind was reeling with everything she had learned about the teen. Glaring at him she retorted as she realized his earlier words had a hidden insult,

"Jeez how stupid can you get? If you're rich shouldn't you be taking advantage of that? Why turn into a pest?"

Rukia hadn't noticed the mood shift as she talked until it was too late. Ichigo glared at her rage in his eyes he took a step toward her but stopped. She saw something flash in his eyes as his form became rigid. The older looking teen touched his arm and in a deep gentle voice said,

"Ichigo you need to calm down. You know what happens when you loose your temper."

Ichigo began to take deep breath before he finally calmed down. His usual scowl on his face he looked at Rukia and said gesturing to Chad,

"It's none of your business what I do and why I do it. By the way this is Yasutora Sado or better known to us as Chad. He's the same age as me meaning he's fifteen."

Rukia's mouth dropped open she had guessed he was at least sixteen or seven teen. She could not wrap her head around the fact that he was that young. Looking the teen over she wasn't sure what to say or think so she just bowed slightly. He returned it with a little deeper bow or his own then all his attention went back to his friend. Ichigo didn't know why but he was struggling to sort out his feelings about this predicament. Finally frustrated with it all he whirled around and growled out to Chad,

"Invite her for tonight. I'm outta here."

Ichigo stalked off mumbling something about confusing situations and noisy teen girls that shouldn't poke their noses in others business. Chad noticed the girls eyes flash dangerously before she asked him still glaring at the retreating back,

"Did I say anything insulting?"

"Yes and no."

Was his only reply as now his attention was on the girl. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze when she realized he was examining her. She felt as though he could see through her. As though he could see who she was along with what she was. Opening her mouth to say something a paper and pass was suddenly in her face. She took it and looked it over before gasping in delight. It was a ticket and a backstage pass to one of the very rare live performances of 'Blood Demon'. He and his band only played at night and rarely ever did live performances. She looked up at Chad her eyes sparkling happily and said,

"I can take this?"

"He told me to give it to you. Can't imagine why he rarely ever lets outsiders see. But I'm glad he's opening up. Maybe you're good for him and then maybe your not. Be there by midnight."

Before Rukia could question his riddle like words Chad walked away towards were his friend disappeared. Looking down she remembered his words and a little panic caught her. 'I'll have to feed really early if I want to go.'

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ichigo looked around his surrounding and recognized the pale white buildings and ebony black shadows. He was in the 'dream' again only this time it was waking. He looked around but he didn't see it, he didn't see the one that could make him shake in fear Everytime he got mad or was asleep. He didn't see his twisted self turned against him. No he didn't see him but he heard him all the same. Him and the other one that was sometimes in the 'dream' too. His insane laughter filled the area before he spoke.**_

"_My, my Ichigo. She's an interesting piece of meat. She must look lovely drenched in blood."_

_**Ichigo gritted his teeth as rage filled him but as soon as it came it left and a soft touch of a hand on his shoulder lifted.**_

"_Don't let him get to you Ichigo. You must continue to fight. No matter what you cannot let him win."_

"_No shit! I don't want that maniac in my body."_

"_Ouch that hurts Ichi. After all…I am you."_

_**More maniacal laughter filled the area from the shadows but this time Ichigo could see the golden eyes of the other. He glared into the eyes not breaking contact he growled out as he shook fear beginning to take him, **_

"_You are not me. You will never be me. Never! And you will not touch her. I won't let you!"_

"_Of course I won't Ichigo. After all the horse sometimes has to do the kings work. You will be doing the hurting."_

_**Ichigo felt his heart seize and he felt arms grab him from behind throwing him as a figure emerged from the dark.**_

"_Fight Ichigo."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo stopped walking and looked over at his friend. Sensing something wrong Chad looked at Ichigo questioningly. Shaking his head Ichigo said,

"I shouldn't have invited her. My…other has taken an interest in her. He wants her…gone."

Ichigo choked out the word as he avoided the other. Chad frowned and stopped walking also before saying carefully,

"Maybe we should call of the show or…take the pass and ticket back."

Ichigo scowled and said angrily,

"I am not gonna be defeated. We continue this we'll just go to Urahara's to get back up. I'll just have to be on my guard tonight."

Chad sighed and shook his head. Worry filling his face making Ichigo soften up and say,

"It's not anything I don't usually do Chad. Most likely I'll be fine, just trust me. Kay?"

Chad hesitated before a smile touched his face and he nodded his head sighing. They began to walk again but this time in the direction of a shop.

* * *

**A/N-** I'd like to thank those who have reviewed, especially Nekura Enzeru. I loved the tips you gave me and i will try to keep them in mind. Please review and tell me what you think, how you feel about it and if you have any critics or even flames. I do not discriminate between them. Again thank you for reading this and i hope you will continue to do so.


	3. This Feeling

**Disclaimer!!!!** I do not own bleach or any of the characters. Except the ones I created which will be showing up soon.

**Warning!!!!!** Intense blood and gore, Violence, language, and maybe sex in later chapters

**Author's Note!!!!** Thanks a bunch to those who have been reviewing and commenting on my story. Here's another chapter for you guys, sorry it took me so long to get this updated. It would help greatly if you could give me idea's, it would greatly help my muse. ^^ You will soon be meeting my crew for Change me, Save me. They're….interesting….in an odd violent way….Anyway just read the chapter.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Demon and Ichigo talking"_

_Flashback_

_**Inside Ichigo**_

**Rukia's vampire powers**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Change Me, Save Me

~Rukia's POV~

I was shocked by his eyes when they looked at me. They were a dark amber color that seemed to regard me with slight interest. His hair was a shocking orange that seemed a little out of place. He said nothing when he finished singing just watched me. I could see the curiosity hidden by the slight scowl that masked his emotions. He nodded his head to me in a greeting and I bowed.

"Hello. It's a beautiful night out."

He said nothing to me and just looked away back to the sky. He then pointed at the city below us and when I looked my breath was taken away. I hadn't realized how up we were but I saw the city looked like a Christmas tree or the night sky. There were lights everywhere and everything was dark but the sight was beautiful. He got up slowly and walked to the edge looking down a small smile playing on his lips. I knew then that this was only for us to see and noone else. I was satisfied with that and continued to look along with him.

Chapter 3- This Feeling

Rukia tossed clothes over her shoulder as she searched for something to wear for tonight. Suddenly she felt a presence at the door and she looked up and stiffened. Cold emotionless eyes of her brother-in-law watched her with an arched eyebrow. Her eyes narrowed slightly but she said nothing to him but waited. Finally he spoke his smooth voice getting under her skin as usual,

"My, aren't we in a rush. Where are you going?"

She shifted uncomfortably not meeting his eyes before saying,

"I'm going out to a concert, Byakuya. A…An acquaintance of mine got me a ticket to a rare band. I'll be careful so don't worry."

He narrowed his dark eyes a small frown gracing his lips. He looked just about ready to say she couldn't go. She held her breath and waited only letting a little glimmer of hope show in her eyes. If she didn't know better she would have sworn he growled in frustration before remaining completely still and emotionless. He flashed his fangs at her in warning before saying,

"If I have the slightest hint that you are doing something wrong I will drag you back here and starve you till your fangs fall out. Do you understand me?"

Rukia glared at him to hide the gulp she took and earned an icy look. He took a step toward her and she hurriedly said,

"Alright jeez. I understand Byakuya-niisan"

He glared at her again hiding a smile behind a smug smirk and left the room. She continued looking through the clothes grumbling about over protective brother-in-laws trying to hide their worry. Finally she found a pair of tight hip riding ripped black jeans with chains attached. Next she found a crimson red corset tube top and black, red pumps with a silver cross. She added a little eyeliner then looked herself in the mirror. She smiled shyly at what she saw and blushed.

"Talk about a whole different person. I don't even look like myself at all…I wonder if he'll be there."

It wasn't till she said that, that she realized the ticket were incredible hard to get and Ichigo seemed to have a lot by the way he talked. It made her wonder who he really was. She frowned while she was in thought until she looked at the time. It was close to midnight already and she still hadn't fed yet. She looked at the ticket in her hand and back at the clock debating whether she should go without feeding or not. Growling she grabbed her bag and left the house deciding she would just risk it this once. Besides she was strong and knew how to control the hunger by now.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Chad watched as the orange haired teen paced behind the stage in annoyance. Chad chuckled quietly and earned a glare from Ichigo as he paused in his pacing. Sighing he ran a hand through his straightened hair, bangs falling into his eyes and said,

"Stop laughing it's not funny. If she doesn't come she's insulting the band, if she does come she risks being in danger. Damn! I hate double edged situations!"

The giant teens eyes were covered with his hair but Ichigo could feel his amused gaze. He glared at him annoyed but already felt his annoyance with the gentle teen melting away. He could never stay angry with him for a long time. He shifted the collar of his shirt slightly and peeked out at the crowd then looked at the mirror near him. Soon he would have to go out and entertain the audience whether she came or not. He could not wait for her even though he wanted to. He sighed at his reflection and winced alittle at his reflection. He looked different from his usual delinquent like clothing and gear. He had on a red silk shirt with the top three buttons off and his pants were black jeans that were faded alittle in the thigh area.

He wore a leather black choker and some black combat boots. He also wore a red wrist band and then he grabbed a black bandanna with red designs. He put it on allowing some of his hair to show and slipped on his leather racing gloves. Sighing once again he could already hear his name being screamed and chanted by the awaiting crowded. Eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance he knew he could no longer wait for her. Closing his eyes he searched inside himself for the courage he had to come up with everytime he went on that stage. His eyes opening with renewed determination he looked over to his gathering band and grinned devilishly. Dairyu Machen was his bass player and had bleached blonde hair, brown hazel eyes and tanned skin. Reina Daijou was his lead guitarist and she had long black hair, forest green eyes and crème colored skin. His drum player was Yumei Baranel and he had light brown hair with a few blonde highlights, brown eyes, and pale skin that was easily tanned.

Folding his arms over his chest he looked at them defiantly and asked,

"You guys ready to show them the true meaning of 'Blood Demon'?!"

His fellow band mates whooped in excitement and anticipation, jeering and using crude language to show they were ready. Ichigo chuckled lightly, his eyes flashing for a minute as a feral grin stretched across his face. Making sure everything was in place while slipping on a metallic glittering silver mask that covered his upper face and not his mouth, he nodded and said,

"Then let's show them why we're the most infamous midnight band!"

They cheered joyfully and the four band mates rushed out into the stage. Yumei was wearing baggy chained cargo pants and a ripped black shirt with what looked like golden blood designs, his mask was also metallic gold. Dairyu was wearing an outfit with different shades of red and his mask was a metallic shiny red. His pants were a deep crimson red and they were ripped cargo's, his shirt was a sleeveless blood red muscle shirt and on top was a chained black vest. Reina wore a bright red skirt with black ripped leggings and a gold form fitting half-shirt that had the name of their band in black. Her mask was a little different as she had three different colors on it metallic red, gold, and black. When they appeared on the stage the crowd went crazy as fans tried to climb the stage and others screamed their stage names.

Chad watched from backstage and shook his head, a small smile on his face as he watched them. Sighing he frowned slightly as he remembered the girl, Rukia, he remembered the look on her face when she saw the tickets and couldn't believe she was missing out. Turning he almost ran into a small girl and was about to say she couldn't be back there when he noticed her features. Chuckling softly he looked down at Rukia and said,

"Thought you weren't gonna come. I was just thinking that it was impossible and I was right."

The ebony haired girl blushed slightly and looked down at her hands wringing them nervously. Tilting her head to the side as she looked up at him again she asked,

"Where's Ichigo? Wouldn't he be here?"

The taller teen saw the pieces working in her head and had to hide a smile. His hair hiding his eyes from view he watched her with amusement in his eyes. Tonight was going to be very different indeed but he suddenly realized his alarms were going off and frowned slightly. Looking over to the band he saw that Ichigo was still normal and that they were talking to the crowd. They had just finished one song but nothing out of the ordinary but as he looked at the puzzled Rukia he alarms was going full on. Shaking his head he dismissed it guessing it was because of Ichigo's words.

"He'll be here when they're done. Why don't you enjoy this right now though?"

Rukia hadn't missed the change in Chad's demeanor but decided to ignore it. She had been running late because the smell of blood had side tracked her alittle. Shaking her head at the memory she smiled and nodded her head at Chad. She moved so that she would be able to hear and cheer for the band. When she cheered she noticed the lead singer glance back and her breath caught for a moment. Looking at Chad she said amazed,

"He looked at me….I mean he noticed….He never…"

Chad chuckled but said nothing in response to her bafflement. He was actually enjoying it alittle and that's when he remembered Ichigo's words.

~Flashback~

_The orange haired teen glared at the brown haired teen but a little amusement was obvious in his eyes._

"_You're absolutely evil Chad. If only people knew this gentle giant liked watching people squirm uncomfortably."_

_The gentle teen chuckled shaking his head and said innocently,_

"_What are you talking about, Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo snorted and intensified his glare at Chad who started to laugh this time. Ichigo automatically looked away pouting slightly and murmured,_

"_I'll remember this Sado. I'll make sure I get you back for this."_

~Flashback End~

Rukia looked up at Chad and noticed he wasn't really there but was more lost in his thoughts. Frowning slightly she decided to ask,

"Sado?"

Chad glanced at her to let her know he was listening and noticed she began wringing her hands nervously. He decided to give her his undivided attention and fully turned to her. Looking back up at him with questioning eyes she continued,

"How'd you meet Ichigo? What made you stay with him? He doesn't seem like good company."

Chad chuckled softly and shook his head, patting her shoulder understandingly. Looking over it to the stage he remembered the day he and Ichigo met. As he remembered it he answered,

"Ichigo may seem rough and rude on the inside but he's actually a good kind person. He just doesn't know how to show it….When I first met Ichigo he was fighting a group of school kids. At first I thought that he was just picking a fight until I noticed a beaten kid at his feet that he was trying to protect. I couldn't just stand by even though he was doing a pretty good job of getting rid of them himself. I jumped in and helped him and since then we've been side by side."

Rukia smiled softly thinking about that and trying to envision the orange haired teen protecting someone. To her surprise she actually could see him trying to help someone out. Suddenly she heard the leader start talking again and her attention was back to the stage. She glanced at the clock on the wall and was alittle surprised with how fast the time was going. It was already almost and hour since she had been there and the concert had started. Shaking her head she wondered where the time had gone before listening to the leader's words.

"Hey, everyone!!! You all are having a good time?"

The crowd screamed and cheered at his voice as well as in agreement. Grinning he looked at his band mates before saying back to the crowd,

"Alright then! As you know 'Blood Demon' was made for a very special that we sing. We always sneak this song in our concerts one way or another with out our manager knowing though he gets pissed off at the end."

The crowd laughed along with the band members and he continued once again,

"As you know I'm the leader of this band giving me the title 'Devil'. My bass player here is called 'Fallen', the lead guitarist is 'Tainted', and last but certainly not least my drummer 'Broken'."

The crowd went crazy as the members went over and bowed, letting themselves touch the crowd before going back to their positions. The leader, Devil, laughed at the crowd's response and said,

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone. On a final note this is our special song, 'No Innocence left'."

The crowd along with Rukia automatically quieted as they remembered how this song started out. The Devil's voice would be soft and angelic like along with Fallen. And just as they predicted Devil began to sing softly,

"_Time has flown by once again in despair_

_No longer is the earth a place of wildness and innocence_

_Lost to a place that no longer exists_

_Hoping for a home that we were exiled from"_

Fallen joined in at this moment his voice just as soft and angelic. The soft tempo of Fallen's drums going in time with their words and feelings. Everyone including Rukia felt an ache in their chest at the soft sorrow filled words.

"_Time has stopped for us_

_Damned ones never meant to be crossed_

_Defiled by our wrong deeds_

_Cursed because we couldn't see_

_Reaching out for some kind of hold_

_Grabbing onto nothing but air_

_Falling was easier _

_Getting up and facing the truth_

_Is always the hardest part_

_Don't let us go_

_Don't let us loose ourselves_

_Just hold on tight"_

Suddenly the guitars joined in the Fallen's drums tempo intensified as Devil's singing was no longer soft. The crowd cheered but not as loud as before. They felt almost spell bound by the song listening to his words as he put his feelings into the words.

"_Never before was I scared of something_

_Now as I stand looking at you_

_I fear everyday of something I never understood_

_Don't leave me here_

_Don't let me see the real me_

_More than anything_

_I'm scared of myself_

_Don't let us go_

_Don't let us loose ourselves_

_Just hold on tight_

_Let this all be a dream_

_Let me still be falling_

_No longer are we pure_

_No longer are we whole_

_Just broken pieces of our own demise_

_Devils left by our own greed_

_Angels fallen into sorrow_

_To a place were_

_No innocence is left_

_Don't let us go_

_Don't let us loose ourselves_

_Just please hold me tight"_

The music softened until it faded away with one soft sad note and Devil stilled looking over the crowd. At first there wasn't any movement and not even a sound until finally it was broken by someone clapping and the whole crowd began to cheer. Devil, Fallen, Tainted, and Broken all bowed to the crowd waving and thanking them. They turned toward backstage and ran off crowing with excitement and happiness. They high-fived each other and talked loudly almost missing Rukia. But Tainted happened to look her way and she smiled while slipping off the mask. Walking towards her she looked over at Chad and asked,

"Friend of yours Sado-kun?"

Chad shook his head tilting it to the side alittle before saying flatly,

"Not mine…An acquaintance of your leader I believe."

The girl looked at Chad shocked then Rukia who was now shifting uncomfortably. Smiling warmly Tainted introduced herself,

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. My name's Reina Daijou also known as Tainted. And you are?"

"Rukia, glad you could make it."

Devil said as he walked over to them, confusing Rukia alittle at how familiar he acted with her. Blushing slightly she asked looking at the ground,

"Do…Do I know you?"

Devil chuckled slightly and removed his mask showing Rukia that he was Ichigo. She looked at him surprised and gapped at him flustered slightly,

"I-Ichi…Ichigo? You're Devil!?"

She looked at Chad who was laughing softly behind his hand as she glared half-heartedly at him. Ichigo grinned winking at Rukia, slightly playful and said,

"I see you've met Reina. Fallen! Broken! Come'er!"

The other two masked members looked over to him and headed over at a bouncing walk. Fallen grinned at Rukia and bowed low while Broken just inclined his head a little toward her. Rolling his eyes alittle he scowled at the two males before saying,

"Rukia this is Yumei Baranel…"

He gestured towards the light brown haired teen with blonde highlights who took off his mask. He grinned at her again and said,

"Pleasure to meet you, love."

Gesturing to the bleach blonde one who was also untying his mask slowly,

"And this is Dairyu Machen. His alittle bit of a cold bastard when meeting new people so don't mind him."

Ichigo ended up with an irritated look and Dairyu's mask in his face. Growling in playful annoyance, he launched himself at Dairyu and the scuffled alittle laughing and growling. Reina, Yumei, and Rukia laughed at the two as they watched them. Rukia smiled warmly and said,

"He's a totally different person now."

Reina grinned and nodded her head replying,

"It's usually like this. In the morning he's a hard ass scowling bastard and at night he's at peace with everyone. He's kind of like a puppy who doesn't want to stop playing. The night is his realm as we of 'Blood Demon' like to say."

Rukia was a little taken off guard by this and sobered up alittle as she watched Yumei join in on the play fighting. Ichigo like the last time seemed to glow but it was a different glow from that time. _'The night is his realm…huh.'_ She thought her eyes narrowing slightly as she wondered if he was like her. One of _her_ kind but if he was why couldn't she sense it like she usually could with her kind. As Yumei and Dairyu walked back to them they all talked about themselves and where they used to live and about their lives. The three were impressed to know that Rukia was basically like an aristocrat and that her brother did business with Ichigo's dad. Through out the whole thing Ichigo had somehow disappeared along with Chad.

When she was finally was able to slip away with a valid excuse she went looking for Ichigo. She felt a strange pull in her chest and walked aimlessly into a tall building. She let the pull guide her to where it wanted and walked up the stairs of the building. She soon realized she was heading towards the roof and the pull was getting more urgent almost insistent. Without realizing it she quickened her pace and sped up the stairs until she saw the door. She hesitated slightly when she reached for the door knob before pushing it open and once again the same painfully beautiful voice filled her senses. She remembered these words as the once she heard that night on the roof where she first met Ichigo. Stepping onto it her suspicions were right on the mark. Sitting there looking at the night sky was Ichigo his voice soft and lulling as he sang a beautiful but painful song.

"_Every moment here in the darkness_

_I believe I loose myself _

_With each breathe I breath _

_I see your face in my mind_

_The ache in my heart doesn't leave_

_Fallen from grace is something I can deal with_

_But not seeing you is driving me insane_

_I try to see what I really am_

_But everytime I see the monster I've become_

_It scares me everytime I close my eyes_

_This is becoming too real_

_Wake me up from this nightmare_

_Don't let me keep sleeping_

_Because if this isn't a dream_

_My hearts truly broken_

_And I'll never see you again_

_Love, don't let this continue_

_Don't let this become my hell_

_I love you so_

_Please…_

_Wake me from this nightmare_

_Because it's become too real_

_And I can't deal with this truth"_

Rukia knew that if she could cry she would as that song was just heart breaking for her. She jumped when he suddenly said without looking at her,

"How is it you always find me on the roof? Are you stalking me?"

Rukia glared at his back and said stepping to his side snorting rudely,

"Don't flatter yourself, Devil. I just happened to come up here and see you. Besides you seem more talkative this time around."

Ichigo looked up at her to see she wasn't looking at him and chuckled throatily. Reaching up he took her hand in his hand pulled her down beside him. He pointed up to the sky and obliging she looked up a small gasp escaped her lips. It was beautiful and maybe even more beautiful then that site they had seen before. They sky was a deep dark midnight blue with different sized stars that looked both gold and golden white.

"It's beautiful…."

Rukia said breathlessly as she looked at the sky making sure she was still breathing. Ichigo looked over at her and smiled lightly at her his eyes warm and slightly puzzled,

"Yeah…It is beautiful."

Rukia turned toward him but hadn't been expecting to see his eyes on her as he whispered those words. She couldn't decipher the feelings playing through his eyes and her breath caught and knew she would be blushing. Ichigo looked away from her unsure of why she made him feel the way he did and was about to ask her who she really was when he felt his heart slow. He felt it pound against his chest with each beat and curled inside himself alittle. Mean while Rukia hadn't noticed his abnormal heart beat when his blood suddenly became quite appealing to her. Rukia felt her blood thirst slam against her and fell back when she went to move away from him. She felt her fangs elongating and her eyesight turning sharper. Her eyes became a deep violet as all previous signs of blue disappeared. Her nails sharpened considerable and her thirst began to cloud her mind.

_**Ichigo looked at the figure and roared in rage as he was held back by Zangetsu. The Demon looked exactly like Ichigo except the other was white and black, the only other color being his gold eyes. His grin was crazed and blood thirsty as he looked at Ichigo and stepped toward him. Ichigo felt a spark of fear before he remembered about Rukia again and Zangetsu let him go to step infront of him. **_

"_That's enough, Ichido Hollow. Ichigo you half to fight his control or something bad is going to happen."_

_**The Demon, Ichido, laughed maniacally and clutched his stomach. Shaking his head he looked at the both of them as his black and white kimono blew in an unfelt wind.**_

"_He cannot beat me. Stop being the goody two-shoes and stop working against me, Zangetsu. I am tired of serving a weak king and I, as the horse will through off the king and become him with my strength."___

_**He broke into another peal of insane laughter before, quicker than the human eye, attacked the two of them dodging Zangetsu and heading straight at Ichigo. Ichigo cursed loudly and tried to dodge but Ichido sunk his hand in Ichigo's chest and began to meld with him. Ichigo struggled against the demon trying to break free but it was too late. Ichido had his way and he was going after Rukia with blood on his mind.**_

"_Fight him, Ichigo. If you fight him now that he is taking control. You will make him weaker and you might get control back."_

_**With an enraged growl he cried out in pain and closed his eyes. Ichigo's subconscious mind began fighting the Demon's control.**_

Ichigo's body had suddenly slumped forward before beginning to slowly get up. His hands had become longer and bony as his nails became claws. His teeth had become sharper and his canines lengthening alittle but the most change was in his eyes. Irises were black and dilated slightly while the color part was pure gold but most disturbing was that everything that was supposed to be white was ebony black. His scowling face changed as a crazy grin stretched across his lips. Eyes' flashing with glee, his attention was caught by a low animal like hiss. Looking over his shoulder he was stunned to see Rukia baring fanged teeth and pure violet eyes. An amused look appeared on his face and he laughed alittle entertained by the whole situation.

Rukia faintly registered that something was something not right with Ichigo but she was too far gone. She launched herself at him using only a fraction of her strength and slashing at his body. Ichido barely dodged the attack and got away with a slight nick on his arm. Growling he backhanded her across the roof and she let out a blood curling snarl. Her skin was broken at her temple where his blow connected but it didn't bleed. A cold grin appeared on her face as she looked at the annoyed bleeding Ichido. When he had back handed her she had dug her nails into his arms. Now one bled continuously but he looked at it with mild annoyance. Looking at her he saw she licked her fingers and nails with a slight moan of pleasure. Narrowing his eyes puzzled and asked,

"What _are_ you?"

Rukia looked at him for a moment and her eyes flickered with mild recognition before she attacked again. This time Ichido grabbed her by the neck holding her away from his body and grinned coldly. His eyes filled with cold murderous intent as he opened his shark like mouth. And for a moment Rukia felt terrified and that was enough to break her out of the blood thirsty spell. Horror filled eyes looked at Ichido as she let out a strangled plea,

"I-Ichigo…P-p-please…Don't kill me."

That was all Ichigo needed to fight Ichido back with in his mind and with and enraged cry Ichido fell away. Ichigo slowly put Rukia down on the ground while they looked at each other scared and confused. The images of what happened playing in their mind as Ichigo stepped away from Rukia.


	4. The Avoidance

**Kyuu-** *sobs* I'm sooo sorry minna! *wails*

**Randomness-** *holds umbrella over her head and glares* Stop crying woman! Jeez, you're such a pain!

**Kyuu-** *stops crying and glares*

**Randomness-** *looks smugly at her* Hey! You listened! That's a good girl.*starts making cooing noises for a dog and petting*

**Kyuu-** I'll kill you, I swear I will.

**Randomness-** *fake astonishment* You'd kill your muse!

**Kyuu-** *glares* Die….Anyway…*looks at readers*Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. With school just starting it really threw me off. This is your next chapter I hope you like….

**Randomness-** Hiyah!!!*chops Kyuu on the head*

**Kyuu-***holds head* What the hell was that for?!

**RM-** You forgot Ichigo and Rukia….Where are they?

**Kyuu-** *looks around* I just remembered….Um….well while we look for them-

**Hallow Ichigo-** *laughs maniacally* I wouldn't bother if I were you. Just sit tight and let's get this over with.

*Kyuu and Randomness huddle together looking terrified*

**Kyuu- **For all those inquiring about the songs in the last chapter I own them. They are my own creations that I made just for that chapter. *sobs* sadly it's the only thing I do own other then Yumei-Kun, Reina-chan and Dairyu-kun.

**RM-** There will be slight OOCness, swearing, cursing, violence, and slight suggestive theme's (later on).*huddles closer to Kyuu and cry's out* SAVE US!!!!!

*Kyuu and Randomness run calling out for Ichigo and Rukia*

**Hallow Ichigo-** *cackles evilly* You cannot escape me *runs after them*

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Demon and Ichigo talking"_

_Flashback_

_**Inside Ichigo**_

**Rukia's vampire powers**

* * *

Change Me, Save Me

Chapter 4- The Avoidance

Orange hair covered dark amber eyes as Ichigo laid in bed. He rolled onto his back in a restless sleep and covered his eyes with his arm as he fought the memories back. A light sheen of perspiration covered his forehead and the visible parts of his upper body. His slightly tanned body glowed with the pale moons light that spilled through his window and onto his bed. Frustrated and unable to truly sleep, he sat up on his bed and sighed slightly annoyed. Glowing dark amber eyes scanned the room and landed on his computer. Before going over to it he listened to the house judging if the other occupants of the house were awake or not.

Deeming it safe when he heard no other sounds but a few soft snores, he quietly got up from the bed. His unheard footsteps moved closer to the desk and he smoothly slipped into the chair infront of his computer. He always left it on just incase he couldn't sleep like tonight. He moved the mouse alittle and the screen immediately snapped on filling the room with an eerily dark glow. He signed on to his email account and was relieved to see that the two people he needed to talk to were online.

He sent an instant message to Chad and Urahara then waited for their response in the chat room:

_*__Gentle_Sado has signed on_

_*__Broken_Sword has signed on_

_*__1_Soul_With_Another has joined the chat_

_1_Soul_With_Another_- Guys? We need to talk….

_Gentle_Sado_- What's wrong? What happened with you and Rukia?

_Broken_Sword_- Oh, did poor Ichigo make a mess?

_1_Soul_With_Another_- Shove it, Urahara's. What do you know about the Kuchiki's?

_Broken_Sword_- …Is that her last name?

_1_Soul_With_Another_- Yeah…Why?

_Gentle_Sado_- Can I not be ignored please?

_1_Soul_With_Another_- Sorry, Chad. I just had a difficult night with…her…

_Gentle_Sado__-_ …She seemed shaken up…And scared. Any idea why?

_1_Soul_With_Another_-……I don't want to talk about it. Urahara, answer!

_Broken_Sword_-I…I've heard of them.

_1_Soul_With_Another_-BULL!!! What do you know?!

_Broken_Sword_-……

_Broken_Sword_-Alright, Ichigo….But you do realize what you're getting yourself into, right?

_1_Soul_With_Another_-(rolls eyes) No shit. Why do you think I'm asking? She _attacked_ me!

_Gentle_Sado_-She what?!!!! Rukia couldn't have done that.

_1_Soul_With_Another_-You didn't see what I saw, Chad.

_Broken_Sword_-Did she bite you?

_1_Soul_With_Another_-……

_1_Soul_With_Another_-No…Why? She did get me on my side though. Her nails fucking _hurt_.

_Broken_Sword_-How did you survive?

_1_Soul_With_Another_-……….

_Gentle_Sado_-Ichigo.

_1_Soul_With_Another_-Ichido took control…Only for a little while!

_1_Soul_With_Another_-And she attacked me first anyway!

_Broken_Sword_- (rolling on the floor) LOL!!!! Oh Shit! She must have been scared out of her wits! (Clears throat) ....And really surprised. **(Kyuu- He's kind of like a kid)**

_1_Soul_With_Another_-(sighs) Yeah…Really scared…

_Broken_Sword_-Anyway…The Kuchiki's are a long line of…_Royal _blood

_1_Soul_With_Another_-So help me! URAHARA!

_Gentle_Sado_-You're not saying something. What is it?

_Broken___Sword_-…Fine, damn it! The Kuchiki's are a long line of vampires! They and anyone connected to them are vampires. They have a place called the Seritei where they meet; it's kind of like a vampire society.

_1_Soul_With_Another_-…………

_1_Soul_With_Another_-How do you know this?

_Broken_Sword_-……

_Broken_Sword_-Gotta go!

_*__Broken_Sword has left Chat_

_*Broken_Sword has__ signed off_

_1_Soul_With_Another_-MotherFucker!!!!!

_Gentle_Sado_-Are you alright, Ichigo?

_1_Soul_With_Another_-…Peachy…I'm gonna go, Chad…I'm tired.

_Gentle_Sado_-Alright…Make sure to get a lot of rest. Ja, ne

_1_Soul_With_Another_-Ja, ne

_*1_Soul_With_Another has left the chat_

_*__1_Soul_With_Another has signed off_

_*Gentle_Sado has left the chat_

_*__Gentle_Sado has signed off_

Ichigo pushed away from the desk quietly and climbed over his bed to his window. Positioning himself he sat on the sill and looked out over the street. Once again the moons light engulfed him, caressing his glowing tanned skin. Closing his eyes he listened to the outside world, a small smile touching his usually scowling face. When he opened his eyes again he looked at his clock and saw it was 4 O'clock in the morning. Some people were awakening already getting ready for the day. He could hear cars driving; people soft footsteps and a few kids sneaking back into their homes. A small content chuckle escaped his pale pink lips but he quickly sobered when he thought of Rukia.

Looking up into the sky he wandered what she was doing right about then and if he wanted to meet her again or not.

Rukia looked up at the moon that shone through her window like a pale beacon and felt slightly content. She was still alittle angry but she supposed she had deserved the punishment she had gotten by her brother. He had known something had gone wrong the minute she tried to sneak through the door and had appeared infront of her demanding to know everything. She left bits and pieces of what happened out and when Byakuya had heard everything he had been livid with her saying that she had been careless and that this was why she was not to go to school. That he would be taking her out of school and locking her up in her room only letting her out to feed. It took a fair amount of coaxing to convince him it wouldn't happen again and to allow her to still be able to go to school but for it he locked her in her room. Rukia sighed knowing that her perfect brother had been right and that she had been careless. Looking up at the moon again images of Ichigo flashed through her mind of when they first met. Then they changed and she had to shake her head to keep the memories away and not see the images. Rukia shivered slightly troubled and afraid of what she saw in him that night.

Though Ichigo hadn't really changed too much it was what _had_ changed that scared Rukia. Before she could sense Ichigo's kindness underneath his tough act but the Ichigo she saw that night…There was nothing but bloodlust and cruelty. His eyes had become golden but more than that what was suppose to be white surrounding his iris had been black. Rukia knew then that he would have no qualms about killing her and he would enjoy it. It reminded her so much of the evil vampires they called Hollows but this was different. Rukia curled herself up and buried her head into her arms that encircled her knees. She fought off the memories of their faces when it was all over and they had seen what, exactly, the other could be like. Rukia crawled into bed and curled herself up again on it. Squeezing her eyes close she saw flashes of what her life used to be like before everything changed. Before she knew it her mind began to drift off and her consciousness faded away till she was fast asleep. Byakuya peeked into her room silently at that moment and sighed tiredly shaking his head before stepping out of the room, leaving it unlocked this time.

Ichigo stood infront of the school building leaning on a wall as he waited for Chad to get there. He had hardly any sleep last night and he was just a little cranky and tired. Just then he heard footsteps approaching him and he looked up to see Chad. Grunting he turned and was about to walk away when suddenly a limousine pulled up in front of the school. The person who got out of the car made Ichigo stop in his tracks and make his heart beat too fast for his liking. Chad stepped close to him and asked, "Ichigo isn't that…?" Ichigo nodded and whispered softly, "…Rukia" As though hearing Her vibrant eyes turned toward them and upon seeing them her eyes widened both in surprise and fear. Flinching away from her look Ichigo rushed to his class leaving her and the whispering students behind. Chad tried to come after but could tell he wanted to be alone at the moment. Rukia hesitated, looking back at the limousine before closing the door and walking into the crowd after Ichigo. Chad watched in the distance wandering whether to follow or not but decided better of it.

Ichigo laid his head down on his desk as he looked out the window he sat next to. He never sat anywhere else and everyone knew better than to try and sit in his selected seat. He at first dismissed the small footsteps until he recognized at smell that came to him with the steps. His body stiffened slightly when she spoke to him, "Hello Ichigo. Such a nice surprise that we apparently are in the same school." Ichigo said nothing but sat stiffly in his chair though he no longer saw what was infront of him he was highly aware of Rukia sitting beside him. They both jumped when they heard the bell to class ring. Students rushed into the class room making Rukia unable to speak more to Ichigo. Though it didn't stop her from sitting behind him and this caused Ichigo to be tense through the whole day until lunch. He dodged her and slipped up to the roof away from her so he could relax a little and maybe get alittle sleep in. At least, that's what he had been hoping for but as soon as he had relaxed a little she had showed up, startling him from his cloud gazing. She had walked up to him silently and asked, "Why won't you talk to me? Why do you keep dodging me?" Ichigo sat up straight but didn't look at her instead he positioned himself Indian style on the cold roof and took to looking out over the school. After a few moments he finally said, "Aren't you scared of me? You certainly look it when you saw me." Rukia suddenly realized that he wasn't scared of her and it was the exact opposite. He thought that she was scared of him…and in a way she was scared of him. Scared of that thing he had become on top of the roof after everything had returned to semi-normal. "What about you? Aren't you scared of me?" Ichigo let out a low humorless chuckle and said, "Sorry but vampires are low on my list of things to worry about…They can't do much to me any way unless they turn me." Rukia was shocked by his bluntness and the fact that he knew what she was and yet was unfazed by it. Folding her hands infront of her and looking at them helplessly she said, "I don't think either of us meant to hurt the other…Not really." Suddenly Ichigo turned to her, his face hard and his eyes sharp and cold. Without meaning to he hissed out, "You don't know anything! He would have killed you! If I didn't have the strength or resolve to protect and help you, he would have killed you with out a second thought! _I_ would have killed you!" With that they were both thrown into the memories of what happened that night.

Flashback

_Ichigo stepped away from Rukia scared and confused about what just happened. He looked down at himself and saw his blood running down his arm. "Ichigo…" He registered Rukia terrified whisper of his name and shuddered as he felt Ichido just below the surface of his mind. He took another step back away from Rukia still not looking at her. Then he heard her step and looked up at her and saw the blood tears running down her face. Ichigo felt ichido suddenly jump against his mind and his body began to tremble with his effort to stop him. With each of her steps closer and the stronger smell of blood the harder it got. Rukia must have been having the same problem because he saw her hand shake as she reached out and her eyes turn a deeper shade of violet. Ichigo's eyes began to flicker and his nails as well as canines began to elongate. A deep growl began to build from inside his chest pushing through his throat and out of his mouth._

_He heard a hissing noise and barely registered it as Rukia getting defensive and ready to attack. He was caught off guard by the sudden bloodlust he was getting from Ichido and stumbled back slightly. He could tell Ichido was excited about this challenge though he also was unsure of what she was. Ichigo growled out as she took another step closer, "get the hell away from me!" Rukia stopped for a moment and looked at him, her eyes showing fear, hurt, anger, pain and hesitance. Ichigo submerged in his mind as Ichido grabbed on and tried to take control._

_**Ichigo was once again with Zangetsu and Ichido in the strange upside down world that was Ichido's and Zangetsu's home. Ichigo weakly glared at Ichido and yelled out,**_

"_You had your rein! You were out! Leave us alone!"_

_**Ichido let out an annoyed screech before launching himself at Ichigo but Zangetsu stopped him. Holding Ichido in place he said to Ichigo,**_

"_Hurry meld with him! It will give you control for the time being until he has enough strength to fight you off."_

_**Ichido roared angrily as Ichigo stepped closer and he began to flail around in Zangetsu's hold. Yelling and screaming he said, **_

"_You fools! When I get control Ichigo! I will go after those pretty little sisters of yours! I will kill them! Remember this, Ichigo! They will all die! I will make you watch as with your hands I kill them all!"_

_**Ichigo hesitated for a moment before yelling,**_

"_Go to hell and stay out of my head!"_

_**He launched himself at Ichido sending them both tumbling to the ground as they began to meld. He fought Ichido for a control but as Ichido was already weak he won easily. Fighting back to his consciousness he wondered what would happen. **_

_Rukia saw Ichigo's face change to that golden eyed being as he launched himself at her. She tried to scream but his hand slapped over her mouth harshly before her back his the pavement. Suddenly, that golden eyed demonic being was gone and Ichigo's honey brown eyes were looking at her with surprise and fear. Her own eyes were filled with fear and confusion but she stayed motionless. Scared that if she moved that other thing would come back and try to kill her. A few more blood tears fell from her eyes before Ichigo got off of her slowly. _

_His hand covered his mouth and nose as he looked at her and backed away. He continued to back a way until his back touched the door to his roof unable to keep his eyes off of her. Whirling around he ran through the door and left her standing there on the roof._

Flashback End

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and their breathing was shallow as fear set in. Both of them scared for different reasons but both of them not wanting to scare the other more than they already were. Rukia trembled slightly scared that if she moved the demonic half of Ichigo will come back. Ichigo felt Ichido poking in his mind trying to find a weak spot but he wouldn't allow it. Not a second time, not ever if he had anything to say about it.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Kyuu- ***dances* Ichido is gone, Ichido is gone!

**RM-** *hits over head* Stop dancing!

**Ichigo-** Shouldn't we be going into the story works?

**Rukia-** Yeah! And what's all this with making me scared of Ichigo? He's a wimp!

**Ichigo-** *mutters* That's not what u said when I saved your butt from the Seritei!

**Rukia-** What did you say!? Why you little-

**Kyuu-** *interrupts* ANYWAY!!! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but my inspiration has been a little low for this story. I'm hoping to get the chapters out faster so don't worry too much about it.

**RM-** *jumps up and down* The next chapter should be alittle better and more detailed about what's going to happen.

**Kyuu-** Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to make the chapters more detailed I promise and add more things that are going on. Please review and if u want to check out any of my other stories just look at my page. Also if you want updates you ca go there also.

**Everyone-** Ja, ne!!!!


	5. The Hope

**Kyuu-** hi everyone!!! I have the next chapter and am very proud to say I am getting back on track!!!

**RM-** *grumbles* about time…

**Ichigo-** ….I just realize I really am emo…What the hell?

**Kyuu-** Yes a reviewer pointed that out to me…I find it to be very interesting….Anyway!!!

**Rukia-** *hits Ichigo over the head* Stop complaining!!! Take it like a man and except it!

**Kyuu-** *sweat drop* Ruru-chan…I really don't think that was necessary…But um…Thank you.

**Rukia-***blushes* Sorry….Can I say the disclaimer?

**RM-** Of course!!! We're hoping you guys like this and we've been trying to reply to all those who have reviewed!!! We're terribly sorry it took so long!!! We love all you reviewer!!!

**Kyuu-** We love our job!!! *clears throat* Go on Ruru-chan

**Rukia-** Angela Kyuuchi the Fallen does not own Ichigo, me or any of the other characters in bleach…

**Ichigo-** *rubs head, glares at Rukia* Warning!!! There will be OOCness, dark themes, cursing, swearing and violence.

**Kyuu & RM-** We hope you enjoy!!!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Demon and Ichigo talking"_

_Flashback_

_**Inside Ichigo**_

**Rukia's vampire powers**

* * *

Change Me, Save Me

Chapter 5- The Hope

Rukia took a terrified step back away from Ichigo breaking the silence as well as momentary spell that seemed to hang over them. The shuddering breath she took was another sign of her fear as she looked at Ichigo's glazed eyes as they snapped into focus. His usual soft scowl was sharper as well as harsher as he looked at her straight in the eyes with cold determination that made her stomach lurch and twist into knots. Just as she was about to step away again he held out his hand and said her name softly, waiting for her reaction. Rukia hesitated and looked at his hand unsure before slowly reaching out for his and taking a deep breath just before their hands touched. She felt a tingle go through her body as their hands touched gently and shuddered taking another deep breath before looking back into his eyes and away from their hands. She noticed his eyes were on their hands also but they seemed to be darker and she watched as they slowly became their regular shade. He slowly looked up to her and blushed when he noticed her watching him before pulling her a little closer and saying, "I can control him right now…So long as you don't go all vamp-like on me." Rukia heard the joke in his tone and couldn't help but grin at his choice of words before frowning and asking, "Him?" She noticed his eyes darken and quickly said, "Sorry you don't have to say anything!" Ichigo nodded his head and went back to sitting on the roof's cool floor and sighed heavily. Hesitating, Rukia sat next to him and looked up at the sky the same as him before she said, "Déjà vu…" Ichigo winced before looking away from her and she realized her mistake and winced also.

"Sorry…" Ichigo chuckled softly surprising Rukia but she glared at him as he said, "You've done nothing but apologize, vampy." A small growl of annoyance escaped her mouth as her eyes flashed a deeper shade of violet but this only earned her another chuckle from Ichigo. "Glad you find this so amusing." She grumbled darkly as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance but didn't look at him as he lay down on his back to cloud gaze. Although she was annoyed she found it interesting that her body wasn't tense with nerves like it usually would be when she was around people. Slowly her annoyance faded until she was leaning on her arms looking up at the clouds with him in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Ichigo said, "How many of you are there?" At first Rukia was confused but after a moment realization dawned on her and she looked down at her lap. "There are a many of us…But…" Rukia trailed off wondering if it was alright to be talking about this to him, especially since she didn't know what he was. AS though sensing her hesitance he changed the subject and asked, "Would you like to come over to my house after school?" Rukia looked at him shocked and he said not looking at her but she noticed a light blush on his face, "I told my dad about you the first time we met…He said to invite you over sometime…" Rukia fidgeted for a moment before going still and saying smiling softly, "Sure…As long as-"

"Good I'll see you after school." He cut her off as he began to get up and move toward the door. Just as he walked through the bell signaling lunch was over rang but Rukia sat there feeling dumbstruck at his abrupt change in manner. For the rest of school Ichigo was pointedly ignoring her again and Rukia felt her annoyance rush back. By the end of school Rukia was ready to hit him, _hard_. She spotted him in front of the building leaning against the wall and stomped over to him about to give him a piece of her mind when he looked up at her and her breath caught. His usually hard eyes were warm and smiling though his face was set in it's usual scowl. "Good to see you made it." The spell that had been put on her was broken the minute he opened his mouth and she glared at him before hitting him over the head causing him to yelp in pain. Clutching his head he yelled, "What the hell was that for?!" Rukia let a low growl out and said, "You were ignoring me!!!" Ichigo looked at her for a second before blushing lightly and said, "I wasn't ignoring you I was just thinking…It happens sometimes when I'm deep in thought." Rukia looked at him astounded for a moment before snickering when a limo pulled up and honked the horn for her. She hesitated and said, "Hold on…I'll walk with you to your house." Ichigo watched as she leaned into the driver's window and said something before he drove away. Getting up from the wall he began to walk and she fell into step beside him. Looking up at him from the corner of her eyes she asked, "Do your parents know?" Ichigo flinched and his face darkened slightly as he said, "My mom's dead…Dad…I think he suspects but I doubt it…Neither of my sisters know." Rukia felt horrible for bringing it up and was about to mumble an apology but Ichigo said, "You apologize and I will tease you till my last breathe." Rukia scowled and punched him on the arm lightly causing Ichigo to chuckle and rub his arm absentmindedly. "So why do you hold your concerts at night?" Ichigo glanced at her and grinned before saying, "It's a rush…That and it's easier for all of my band mates and me." Rukia nodded her head slightly understanding though not totally.

It wasn't long until they came up to a medium sized house next to the apartment building that both she and Ichigo met in. As Ichigo opened the door and yelled out a greeting his father flew in kicking Ichigo in the head. Grabbing his son's head in a choke hold and crying dramatically Ichigo's father cried out, "What a horrible son!!! He leaves home early without eating his precious sister's breakfast!! He doesn't even tell anyone he's leaving!! What a cruel son!!!" All the while a vein his pulsing in Ichigo's forehead until he yells out punching his dad, "What the hell, you stupid old man!!! Don't come out of nowhere and kick me!! And what the hell you mean a horrible son!! I left a note!!" Suddenly, a small female voice yelled out, "Ichigo-niichan!!!" A petite fragile looking girl ran into the room and jumped into Ichigo's arms welcoming him home. Behind her lagging behind a tomboyish girl came in also welcoming Ichigo home and pulling their father away from Ichigo. Rukia looked at them stunned and unable to say anything as Ichigo turned around and said, "Meet the family, the crazy old man is my father Isshin, the black haired girl is my sister Karin, then the other is my sister Yuzu." Rukia hesitated slightly but bowed from her waist a little. For a moment she could have sworn Isshin's eyes became sharp and calculating but before she could tell if it was true or not he was bouncing around her and saying, "Oh my!! Ichigo actually bought a girl over!! Girl's this calls for a celebration!" Ichigo growled and punched his father in the face sending him flying. Putting Yuzu down and grabbing Rukia's wrist he pulled her into the livingroom and sat her down. Yuzu and Karin disappeared for a moment before appearing with tea and cakes offering it to Rukia who graciously excepted. She watched closely as Ichigo watched his sisters with soft unguarded eyes and realized that he really was a kind person though he tried to act tough. Turning his gaze to Rukia his eyes became guarded and he said, "Yuzu asked if you could stay for dinner…Would you like to?" Rukia smiled and nodded her head before saying, "That would be nice if it was alright with you…" The small petite girl smiled warmly taking Rukia's hands in hers and saying excitedly, "Oh this is great!! Ichigo never brings anyone let alone a girl over! Then on top of it your Onii-san knows Oto-san!!" Rukia felt herself grow warm from the little girls touch and how friendly she was and smiled warmly at her. Karin rolled her eyes at her sister and grabbed her wrist dragging her to the kitchen while saying, "Come one, don't you have to make dinner? Let's leave them alone." Stopping she said as an after thought to Ichigo. "Your not going to molest her, are you?" Ichigo growled and threw a pillow from the couch at the already leaving girl but Rukia laughed lightly as she blushed. Ichigo shook his head and was about to say something when suddenly there was sniffling behind his chair and he looked to find his father sulking there. Rukia giggled as Ichigo yelled, "What is it now?!!!" The older man sniffled pitifully as he said, "My beautiful daughters left me alone and my horrible cruel son hit me….I'm so unloved." A faint twitch of Ichigo's eye was all Rukia saw before he said, "Be useful! Go make sure the girls don't burn anything or something!!" As though realizing this to be true Isshin perked up and he rushed into the kitchen yelling to the girls that 'daddy was coming'. Rukia stifled a few more giggles and said, "You have a great family…I wish mine was like this." Ichigo looked at her for a moment before looking away and nodding his head as though reluctant he asked, "Have you…told anyone?" Realizing what he must have really wanted to talk about she couldn't help but feel a little disappointment but quickly shook her head. Nodding his head again he asked, "So why does your brother want to buy the apartment complex?" Happy with the change of subject she said, "He said something about needing more room for visitors…I'm not quite sure though. Do you have any friends? Other than Chad of course." Ichigo threw her a dirty look at the tease in her voice but hesitated all the same before saying, "My band mates…And Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima and Tatsuki Arisawa." Rukia was slightly shocked that he actually considered these people as friends for she had met them that first day. He had treated them roughly and hardly paid much attention to them when they were near. Noticing her shocked he shrugged and said, "They know I care for them and that they're my friends without me showing it all the time." Rukia gave him a weird look before huffing and shaking her head saying, "Ichigo Kurosaki, you are not like any one I have ever met." Ichigo smirked slightly and said, "Let's hope you never do meet someone else like me." Just then Karin strolled in and said, "Yuzu finished dinner…I think she expects you to treat her like in a restaurant and show her, her chair and all that." Inside was a squeal of Karin's name which caused both Karin and Ichigo to grin slightly. Bowing slightly he motioned for Rukia to go first. Taking a deep breath she smiled and nodded feeling a little bit of hope for this weird but comforting relationship they seemed to have.

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

Rukia-

…It's not very long…

**Kyuu-** *sniffles* I know…I'm sorry…

**Ichigo-** Don't you dare cry…please…?

**RM-** Ichigo-kun doesn't like it when someone cries*snickers*

**Kyuu-***hits Randomness over head* shush you!! This is the new chapter of Change me, save me…I need some help with the next chapter…I want to know if I should have Byakuya find out about Rukia and Ichigo's strange relationship or to leave him a little clueless still…

**Rukia-** *shivers* Byakuya-niisan is scary…

**Ichigo-**No he's a bastard

**RM-** You think everyone is a bastard…Wait that's not completely true…You think _almost_ everyone is a bastard.

**Kyuu-** There is where I have to agree. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though it wasn't very interesting or anything…I think I'm losing my touch with this one. Yosh!!! I have to work harder!!

**RM-** Great I'm gonna be working over time this whole month.

**Rukia-** Updates will be on Kyuu's page as well as upcoming stories. There is a poll on her profile if you all would be so kind as to vote on it would be appreaciated.

**Ichigo-** We will see you in the next chapter when Ichigo tells Rukia alittle more about his childhood and his mother.

**Everyone-** Ja ne!!!


	6. The Suspicion

**Kyuu-** Hello all my lovely readers!!! Thank you all soo much to those of you who are reviewing!!! You are all very, very, wonderful people!!!

**RM-**Kyuu stop that you're going to scare all the readers away. I know you're happy but don't let it get to the point were you become this really weird clingy-Yowch!!!*rubs head*

**Ichigo-** *scowls* Shut up randomness. We're the ones that pay when you get the authoress in a bad mood. I don't feel like taking the brunt of her wrath.

**Rukia-** *sigh* Too late. Looks at her…

**Kyuu-** *storm cloud over her head* RANDOMNESS!!! I would never scare our precious readers away and neither would I let my happiness get in the way of my precious work!!!

**Rukia-** Kyuu-san it'd be best if you just take deep breaths…And clobber Randomness. I find it's very successful with Ichigo.

**Ichigo & RM-** Hey!! I resent that!!!

**Kyuu-** *smiles brightly* What a wonderful idea. Well while I deal with Randomness why don't you and Ichigo deal with the legal crap. Randomness!!! Let's go!! *grabs Randomness and walks off screen*

**RM-** *off screen* NO!!! Please!! Someone save me!! I'll never say another word against you!!! Help me!!!

**Ichigo & Rukia-** *sweatdrop* Moving on!! This chapter Ichigo tells a little more about his childhood and Byakuya starts getting suspicious of Rukia's disappearances. What will happen and what secrets will be hidden or brought to light. Also you will get to see Rukia use her vampiric powers in this chapter.

**Rukia-** Angela Kyuuchi The Fallen does not own Bleach or any of the bleach characters. She has been trying desperately to get in contact with our creator to try and claim ownership…

**Ichigo-** You should all be warned that there will be OOCness, dark themes (at times), cursing, swearing, language in general, and time to time violence.

**Ichigo & Rukia-** We hope you enjoy this chapter of Change me, Save me…

**Ichigo-** if Kyuu was here she would have said it herself but I'll quote and say, "I'd like to sincerely thank Hatake Tsughi for being a faithful reader and always reviewing. You can have a cookie *gives cookie* I hope you will continue to find my story interesting and will continue reading it." Okay quoting over…Read the story….Are you still reading?...Stop reading this…I mean it…Oh what ever…*grumbles darkly*

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Demon and Ichigo talking"_

_Flashback_

_**Inside Ichigo**_

**Rukia's vampire powers**

* * *

Change Me, Save Me

Chapter 6- The suspicion

Rukia walked home enjoying the peace and quiet as well as the slightly cool breeze against her already cool skin. She laughed lightly as she remembered the dinner she just had with the Kurosaki family. They bickered and teased but you could tell that they all loved each other and there was a warm feeling as well as atmosphere in their house. It was a wonder that Ichigo scowled all the time when he was always smiling and chuckling around them. Then she remembered that at the concert before…the 'accident' Ichigo had been smiling and chuckling then also. It was like he had split personalities for everywhere he went or like he tried to hide his feelings with a cold demeanor or something like that. Rukia paused for a moment wondering why he acted like that and now that she thought about it she hadn't seen any pictures of a woman except in the dinning room. The woman had similar color hair as Ichigo's but a little more brownish blonde than orange and her eyes were a warm honey brown that were filled with life as well as laughter. Rukia figured that she was Ichigo's mother and that she must have died very young by the looks of it. She suddenly remembered seeing many pictures of her around years ago until she heard about her death. She was surprised to remember that Ichigo's mom used to be a model but found it ironic that both mother and son would get famous since he seems to be the type who's closer with their mother. Rukia continued walking as she mused over the information she gathered and pieced together about Ichigo Kurosaki. She found him to be an annoying but interesting enigma that seemed to calm her nerves but at the same time scary and excite her.

Rukia hadn't realized her brother's presence as he was waiting for her to get home as she got home and walked in the front door deep in thought. It wasn't until his presence grew stronger that her head snapped up and she looked at him in wide-eyed surprise, licking her lips with slight nervousness. His nose crinkled up in disgust as he took a whiff of her from where he stood near the stairs infront of the front door.

"You smell of human, _male_ human…_Kurosaki_ male…Why were you near any of them?" Byakuya asked suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at her when he noticed her swallow hard.

Looking away from him and at the floor she said, "The Kurosaki boy is in my class and he invited me over to his house. To be polite and not create enemies with your employees I accepted."

Rukia knew she would not be able to tell Byakuya the truth about Ichigo without telling him what had happened that night when she also lost control. She didn't want to betray the trust she was just beginning to earn from the orange haired teen. She could feel her brother examining her and she knew he would see past the half-lie but she prayed he would just leave it alone and allow her to continue on. Finally, he scoffed and turned away, walking towards his own room and he threw over his shoulder, "Next time let _me_ know where you're going and stop lying. It's a disgusting thing to do…Especially to blood relatives."

Rukia could practically feel the cold smile that he had on his face after he said the last part and felt alittle of her anger rise but quickly pushed it down rushing up the stairs. She hated him sometimes because in fact they were only brother and sister because her beloved sister had married him then a few years later died. He had been the one to turn her into what she was now and sometimes she hated him for it and yearned to feel the soft touch of the sun's warm rays. It had been so long since she had been human and now it was all but catching up with her as she hung out with Ichigo. She had been slightly surprised that she could feel how warm the little girl's, Yuzu's, hands were before when she had held them in her hand. Rukia could practically sense the innocence coming off of both girls and yet there was a slight innocence about Isshin as well as Ichigo too. However, for a reason Rukia could not be sure of, both their innocence was slightly tainted. Rukia figured as she fell onto her comfortable queen-sized bed, that it was because of what Ichigo was…Then again she had no idea what he was _exactly_. Then his father might not have any innocence because of his age and the things he has seen through out his years. Rukia looked at the ceiling but wasn't really concentrated on it and rather saw it unseeingly as she tried to figure out this complicated family. Suddenly, a black butterfly flew in the room and Rukia stood at attention as it came towards her fluttering in soft small zigzags. As it landed upon her outstretched fingers she saw images of a vampire on the rage. He was white and black as well as had a weird animal like amour that turned into what Rukia knew was a Hollow. Vampires that have died and are unable to pass on, becoming soul eating monsters that go on a rampage when they feel like it. Opening her eyes that she had unconsciously closed while getting the images, she began to dress appropriately. She wore a black kimono with a white under shirt and had a katana strapped to her side, she jumped out the window of her room knowing her _brother_ would let her handle it and she whispered under her breath,

"**Wings so fragile, shadows so black, flight not hindered by a single foe…Fly."**

Suddenly all that was in her place was a black butterfly that headed toward where the other butterfly had indicated. Sounds could be heard as the rampaging Hollow ran through the city seemingly trying to find something. People cried out and screamed as buildings were torn down and the earth shook, it was as though an earthquake caught them by surprise. It was amusing to know that humans created their own excuses for things that seem unnatural, especially when it came to invisible hungry Hollow's. Suddenly, the Hollow turned around and their stood Rukia, moon light painting her pale milky skin and dark clothing as well as hair. Her eyes glowed pure violet as she looked at the Hollow and she said, "You are not welcome here. You have caused many deaths and you will be accounted for it. Prepare to die, cousin."

The Hollow made an inhuman howl that was similar to a banshee's scream, as it rushed towards Rukia with an intense blood lust. She gritted her teeth against it and flicked her wrist as she unsheathed her katana. Instantly the Hollow stumbled back with another inhuman scream as a wave of power hit it and sliced at its arm. It let out an animalistic snarl as it leapt at her. Coming again and again, relentlessly as it attacked her using brute strength and she pushed him back and sliced with her spiritual powered sword. Finally, a pain filled hiss escaped her lips as the Hollow bit into her shoulder and latched onto her using its claws to dig into her arms. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she growled out using her powers,

"**Crystal clear as diamonds, cold as a winters day, harder than any substance…Freeze."**

Suddenly, the area surrounding the two grew quiet and the whole area seemed to become below freezing as little crackles and tinkles could be heard surrounding them. Suddenly a wall of ice sounded the Hollow and crashed into it freezing it and lifting the Hollow into the air tearing her from its grasp. She bit back a cry of pain and watched as the ice hardened more and more until finally…It shattered into pieces, killing the Hollow it had contained in its icy clutches. Rukia breathed heavily as she stumbled back knowing she had lost a lot of blood and she was weak, prey for any Hollow. She hardly ever allowed herself to get hurt this badly but for some reason she felt distracted while she fought this Hollow. She knew she needed to feed in order to get her strength back but she swayed dangerously as she suddenly fell back, too tired to stay up right. She expected to feel pain in her head as she fell because of the concrete but instead she felt light and softness under her head and body. Opening her heavy eyelids she saw orange before slipping into the welcoming darkness.

~-~*~-~

Ichigo sighed as he watched Rukia leave his house and shook his head contemplating why he had suddenly asked her to his house and why he felt as though she fit in so perfectly with his life. He scowled at that thought and turned away from her disappearing form then closed the door waiting for his father to bombard him with questions. Silently, he walked into the livingroom and instantly knew his father had followed him in on quiet feet also, so he would not wake the girls that had fallen to sleep after dinner. Ichigo knew his father, Isshin, might act silly and overdramatic but he could sense the sharp intelligence and seriousness of the man who was still quite young. His father walked to the couch across from Ichigo and sat in silence for a while, both looking at their hands and the floor from time to time. Finally, Isshin asked, "How'd you meet her again?"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably as his father didn't know about his midnight job as a singer but answered sharply, "I was on the roof of the complex looking around and she came from behind me…I think she had probably seen something and come up to investigate."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as though he didn't care, all the while being careful with what he said and keeping his guard up. He knew his father was smart under the ditzy act and even though at times he did forget, he was not stupid enough to let anything slip infront of his father. Ichigo closed his eyes so his feelings wouldn't be read in them by his father as Isshin examined him. Making an acknowledging sound his father leaned back on the couch and sighed heavily before saying, "She seems like a nice girl…Nicer than her brother Byakuya Kuchiki, at least."

Ichigo didn't remember anything about the guy except a very cold annoying attitude that had made Ichigo want to hit the man, _hard_. Ichigo snorted in annoyed agreement causing his father to chuckle softly and shake his head at his son. The boy was a bit impulsive and very guarded but when it came to certain people they pulled the worst out of him and the Byakuya fellow had certainly succeeded in getting on his son's bad side. Leaning toward his son he placed his elbows on his knees and leaned on his hands as he said, "She might be good for you…You should invite her over more often."

Ichigo sputtered in disbelief and obviously flustered at what his father was implying about he and the vampire girl. Scowling then glaring at his father he muttered under his breath so Isshin wouldn't hear, "I doubt you'd be saying that if you knew what she was…"

Ichigo's father arched and eye brow at him and asked, "You say something?"

Glowering at his father a light blush painting his cheeks he said, "Yes actually I did, you stupid old man!! Stop being a pervert, I'll do what I want!"

Automatically they switched into their usual mode of being playful and abusive, exchanging blows from time to time as Isshin acted like an overdramatic girl. Ichigo yelled and punched at the annoying man though secretly loving these little fights they had in the family. Finally, Isshin retreated to his own room and left Ichigo sitting in the living room cloaked in darkness as the light was turned off. Ichigo preferred it actually, when it was dark like this and he was alone somewhere. Suddenly, he felt Ichido shift inside his and gritted his teeth before allowing his consciousness to sink into his mind to confront the demon.

_**Ichigo watched as the shadows shifted in an invisible sunlight then suddenly a flash of gold eyes appeared in the shadows before disappearing. He started slightly when he heard Zangetsu behind him and turned to face him as he said, **_

"_He's submitting for now…Though I have a feeling he won't be like this for long. You should take advantage of it and use this time for the best to your ability."_

_**Ichigo looked at Zangetsu as his tattered long trench coat billowed around him in an invisible breeze that was felt only by him. Zangetsu's piercing eyes looked past his tinted glasses and his wavy hair reached his shoulder, an apparent contrast to his light colored skin. Ichigo slowly nodded his head at Zangetsu's words when a low annoyed growl told that Ichido was making his appearance. They both looked to the shadows and slowly the white and black form of Ichigo's other self appeared from the darkness a small scowl on his face as he looked at the two. Angry he snapped out,**_

"_What the hell are you looking at?!"_

_**Ichigo raised an eyebrow but said nothing to the angry monster but this only fueled Ichido's anger and he began to pace like a caged animal. Suddenly, all three felt a suffocating presence and an inhuman roar reached their ears thanks to Ichido. He grinned widely and asked,**_

"_Are we going to investigate?"_

_**Ichigo hesitated before nodding his head and sighing. He would need Ichido's help for this but he looked at Ichido hard and he got the message scoffing lightly. He held out his for Ichigo who hesitantly took it and felt the instant connection of power. He pulled his consciousness from his mind, taking the power with him as he went.**_

As Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around he knew his appearance had changed slightly by how sharp everything seemed. His senses had heightened meaning his eyes were now gold with black where white should be and his teeth pointed, hands like claws, hair a bit spikier than usual but everything else was regular. Even though his hearing was a bit more sharpened he was sure his ears looked like human ears. He raced toward where he could hear the inhuman howls and the sounds of destruction. He was surprised when he got their to see a monster that reminded him so much of how Ichido first looked to him…Then he saw something that made his heart stop. In the creatures clutches was Rukia and she seemed to be bleeding heavily but it didn't last long as a tower of ice ripped her from the monster's grip and killed it. He watched for a moment in awe and wariness when she suddenly began to fall backwards. Quickly, faster than a humans eye could catch he ran over to her and caught her before her head could hit the concrete. He lifted her into his arms bridle style in one fluent movement before he saw her eyes flutter open for a moment then close.

Ichigo chook his head in wonder as he looked down at her, feeling his burst of power from Ichido fade and leave him feeling a little drained also. Taking a deep breath he began to walk towards his home and the complex when he suddenly felt as though someone was watching him and he looked around. He couldn't see anyone and neither could he sense anyone but he just felt as though someone was watching him. Scowling at the area around him he turned and walked away with Rukia in his arms. Unbeknownst to him Byakuya was watching him from close by and had been suspicious of Rukia so he had followed her. He narrowed his eyes at the carrot top Kurosaki and felt a deep anger at him that he was not aware he could have. There was something about this human boy that unsettled him and he had not sensed him arriving when he stepped out from the bushes to catch Rukia as she fell. Byakuya felt his suspicions rise as the boy seemed to have no problem carrying her and leaving with her. Byakuya wasn't sure but he had a sneaking suspicion that they were both hiding something and he wanted to know what it was.

Ichigo watched as the moon settled high into the sky, revealing that it was now midnight and every human should be asleep by now. He looked down at the sleeping figure in his lap and sighed heavily. She was healing slowly and he knew she probably needed blood but was unsure if his blood was safe to give her. Biting his lip, debating for a moment he decided to risk it and used a switchblade to slice a cut near his wrist and held it to her lips. For a moment nothing happened and a few drops landed on her lips with no reaction until she suddenly weakly licked her lips tasting the blood.

She was surprised by the smell and flavor of it as she had never smelled or tasted anything like it in her long life. It was the scent of sweets and flowers yet stained with death and the taste was what she guessed chocolate would be like. Velvety, smooth, sweet, and mouth watering with a hint of the same tainted death. She wasn't sure where the blood was coming from but she was thankful to the person who was offering it. She grabbed the persons arm and guided it to her mouth as her fangs elongated and slipped smoothly into warm blood covered flesh. She felt the life moving from the person into her and suddenly she caught flashes of the person's life. A small orange haired boy laughing with a dark haired girl, the boy walking with a smiling woman near a river, a funeral for the woman as the boy cried, strange creature and spirits flashing from the visions, then the face that made her stop drinking…Ichigo's pale dead face. Immediately she pulled back thinking she had killed him but when she looked up at him he was wincing but very much alive. He gave her a lopsided smile and said playfully, "Well I guess that you were hungry, huh?"

Rukia looked at him for a moment and then took his arm and kissed the cut where he had given her blood, immediately it began to heal. Ichigo took his arm back and wiped the blood off on his shirt but stopped when she said, "I saw you dead…I thought…"

Ichigo froze for a moment before looking at her and shrugging his shoulders and saying, "That's weird I wonder why…It's probably nothing don't dwell on it."

Rukia frowned and felt as though he was hiding something when suddenly the other images flashed in her mind again and she asked without thinking, "How'd your mother die?"

Rukia instantly slapped a hand over her mouth when the words left her lips but Ichigo just chuckled until his expression became dark and he sighed tiredly. At first Rukia thought he wouldn't answer but he suddenly said, "She was attacked…It was my fault…I was always able to see spirits…I just never thought I would see monsters as well."

Ichigo took a shaky breath before closing his eyes and continuing, "It had started to rain as we walked home from my school…We had always loved to walk in the rain back then and from time to time we'd run around and play in it. From the corner of my eyes I had seen something move…When I looked I'd seen a little girl crouching in the middle of the street…I was worried about her so I ran from my mother towards the girl. It didn't even cross my mind that the girl could be a spirit or even a monster. She just looked so sad and wet that I felt compelled to help her…My mother saw it for what it was…I had no idea she could see spirits too but she had seen the girl as the monster she was…And she had died protecting me from it…"

Rukia looked at her hands and felt as though she needed to apologize but she knew Ichigo would brush it off. She realized it was a notorious Hollow that did it…his name was Grand Fisher. He was very dangerous and Rukia was surprised Ichigo got out alive but knew that it had cost him his mother. Suddenly, Ichigo got up and walked to the door of the roof and said, "You should go home…You still need to heal and this isn't the best place for that." Rukia knew he was right and nodded slowly getting up and walking past him until she reached the stairs then turning slightly she said, "It wasn't your fault…It was the monsters fault that she died…You can't keep blaming yourself."

Rukia hadn't expected any answers and it was well because she didn't get a reply from Ichigo so she walked away after a moment of waiting. Ichigo was scowling lightly before he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger then he turned around. He was surprised when he was met with a pair of cold eyes that regarded him coolly. Ichigo's brain automatically jump started and he knew that this was Rukia Kuchiki's older brother, Byakuya. Narrowing his eyes at the man he growled out, "What the fuck do you want? You have not bought this complex yet so it is not yours to be wandering around in."

Byakuya felt slightly amused by this but his suspicion needed to be satiated and this boy was the only way he could do that. Taking a step closer to the boy he was slightly annoyed with the lack of fear when Ichigo didn't back away. Narrowing his own eyes he asked, "What is your relationship with my sister?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow before leaning against a wall casually and said, "Classmates…Why jealous?"

Byakuya let out a low growl before taking the same way Rukia had left knowing that if he staid a minute longer with the boy he would kill him with out a thought. Byakuya knew that something was going on but he couldn't put his fang on it and he needed to figure it out before the others came.

Ichigo watched with slight disinterest as Byakuya stormed off and smirked thoroughly amused that he was able to ruffle the man's feathers just as much as Byakuya ruffled his. He felt a satisfactory feeling with a bit of bloodlust and frowned then scowled as he realized Ichido was amplifying some of his feelings and trying to test his limit. Scowling he hissed into his mind, _"Enough! I will not have you trying to throw me so early on! Back. Down. Now!!!"_

Just as suddenly as the feeling came and the feelings had been amplified it was gone and Ichido had receded into the back of his home. Ichigo relaxed finally and decided it was time to get a little sleep but then it caught his attention on what Rukia had said and he scowled wondering why she said she had saw him dead. He knew he would have to be more if he ever allowed her to drink form her again. He was uncertain as to how but he felt she had seen things she shouldn't have when she drank from him and that was not a good thing. He didn't want her finding out exactly what he was and how he got this way…it wouldn't be safe for her or anyone else.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Kyuu**- okay guys!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I worked very hard on it. I just hope you will continue to read this story and enjoy it.

**Ichigo-** Kyuu? Where's Randomness?

**Kyuu-** *sadistic smile* dealt with…She'll be here later…much later…

**Rukia-***sweatdrop* you know…I had said clobber not kill

**Kyuu-** *looks innocent* I didn't kill her…Though it did cross my mind…She's in the hospital right now…Good for her ass.

**Ichigo-**Don't you have something to say to the readers?

**Kyuu-** oh yes!*angelic cold smile*All my lovely readers…I'm sure I've mentioned it before but…I have a poll on my profile that I _really_ need people to vote on so…

**IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER YOU NEED TO VOTE ON THE POLL!!!**

*angelic smile* pretty please and thank you.

**Rukia-** 0.0…scary…

**Ichigo-**0.o….very…but whatever the next chapter will star a few familiar faces for those of you who have watched the Bleach show.

**Everyone-** until next time!!! Ja ne!!!


End file.
